Harry Potter and the Mind Lords
by I AM ZE BETA
Summary: Harry Potter has slain Voldemort. He has destroyed the Death Eaters, and assumed the mantle of Dark Lord. His Necromantic magic has revived his fallen minions, and Magical Britain now lives under his iron fist. But what will happen when his Necromancy awakens an evil long forgotten? What will happen when these Mind Lords challenge his rule?


**A/N: Originally, I was just going to start after Harry was the Dark Lord, but I changed my mind, there will be about 20 chapters of Harry taking over the world, and then the Mind Lords start. Most chapters will be longer than this, but i wanted to get what i had out. **

**A/N 2: BTW I am looking for any advice on Necromantic powers and abilities, as well as Harry's Dark Lord name.**

**A/N 3: I am making the pain Harry feels from his scar far more debiliatating then canon. It has been awhile since i've read the books, and i may have forgotten canon. if i leave out something glaringly obvious point it out please. **

**A/N 4: Damn this is a lot of Author's Notes, but i needed to say this, i am also working on real publishable stories, but they take precedence over this one, if i vanish i have a good reason. **

Harry Potter jerked up in his bed. His scrabbling fingers found purchase on the scar that lay across his forehead. Usually still, the old wound was pulsing and burning as though it truly was a bolt of lightning.

The pain was extreme, it felt as if somebody had swung a crowbar into his scar, and began wrenching his skull apart. Even as he felt the pain start to deteriorate his mind, Harry was thrown into a flashback of his first year. The pain in his scar as he killed Professor Quirrell had very nearly killed him, and in fact sent him into blissful unconsciousness until the third week of summer.

He was panting, breathing as heavily as if he had run a thousand miles, or just finished a six month long quidditch match. _It was just a dream_ Harry told himself firmly. _That man, Wormtail, Voldemort, all just a dream._

He rested his still burning forehead against the cool glass of his window, and tried to recall the details of the dream, but it was like grasping water in his hands, the memory was all muddled, and the burning of his scar prevented him from concentrating fully.

He wondered why the scar hurt so badly, the last time it had burned like this Voldemort had been in Hogwarts. But he was a wanted man; Voldemort couldn't just stroll down Privet Drive looking for him. Could he?

Briefly Harry considered writing to Professor Dumbledore, but abandoned the idea as soon as he came across it. What could he say to the revered wizard that would explain how he felt? The Headmaster was likely to ignore any letter from a student at his school, he probably received thousands of letters a day, and Harry's would simply be lost in the mix. No far better to write to somebody else that could help him and wasn't so busy.

Then it hit him, he had somebody that could answer his questions. Somebody like a parent who had a great deal of experience with dark magic, and would know how his scar would burn without Voldemort being near. _Sirius. _

Harry hurriedly grabbed a roll of parchment from the edge of the crooked desk. A stack of old books kept the desk standing after Dudley had snapped a leg off in a rage, but it was wobbly and unbalanced. Harry unrolled the parchment and started to write.

_Sirius. _

_I know you just sent me a letter, but I haven't yet read it. I felt that this was too important to wait even a minute. My scar hurt this morning. A lot. Now before you overreact and claim that a pained scar isn't a huge deal, just wait and let me explain. The last time my scar hurt was 1__st__ Year when Voldemort was possessing Professor Quirrell. The only time I've felt pain was near Voldemort, or when he touched me. _

_There's more. I had a dream last night, and while I don't remember what happened, Voldemort was in it. So was Wormtail and some old man, what do you think it was about? _

_I know that you survived the dementors with your sanity intact, but I need to know how. This level of pain….If it occurs again, it very well may drive me insane. It's been three years since Quirrell, and I still have nightmares about the level of pain. Can you teach me whatever it is you did? Please Sirius, I'm begging you for your help, I can't go through this again. _

_In somewhat happier news, the Dursleys are behaving themselves, they still think that you are a murderer hellbent on protecting me, and are terrified that if they step so much as one toe out of line, you'll show up and teach them the true meaning of fear. _

A thick line of ink ran across the page as Harry screamed in pain, his scar pulsed again and he knew only blackness.

When he awoke, the evening sun had sunk and risen again; it was morning, and soon Petunia would be at his door. He quickly wrote off a few lines detailing the latest pain, and sent the scroll off with his snowy owl Hedwig.

A sharp rap came from his door as Harry watched Hedwig's retreating form. "Get out here boy. Your breakfast is ready, and it won't wait on you forever!"

With a sigh, Harry left the dilapidated room and followed his Aunt to the kitchen table. There he mindlessly ate his porridge, though the food felt like ashes on his tongue.

Dudley came to the kitchen soon after and immediately went to the fridge. His piggy eyes narrowed as he took in the assorted health foods. "Mum! Where's my bacon? And the sausage, and the ham? I want my pancakes and French toast!"

Petunia spoke slowly and calmly, trying to keep the large boy from throwing a fit. "Now Diddydums, you know that the doctor said you can only eat fruits and vegetables for breakfast. I kn—"

She was interrupted by Dudley jumping up and down and pointing at Harry. "What about him! He gets porridge for breakfast, and last night, he had two pieces of steak and I only got one! What's so special about the freak that he gets so much more food than me. Aren't I your son?"

Petunia flinched as Dudley screamed at her. "Dudley!" She hissed out. "Don't say that word. You know what that…" Here her voice slipped even lower. "Sirius Black said. He's going to kill us all if we slip up."

"But MUM! He gets porridge! And extra food. It's not fair!" Harry quickly slipped past his sobbing cousin and walked up to his room. Dudley was right about one thing, it was the first time in his entire life that he was getting more to eat than his fat cousin; moreover, Vernon had purchased him a new wardrobe and even gotten him contacts, all out of fear of Sirius.

His musings were interrupted by a loud crack in his bedroom, there standing amidst Harry's few possessions was his godfather Sirius Black.

**Thanks for reading! Now click the review button and lemme know on your Necromancy ideas and name ideas! BTW despite the irony of my name, i am looking for a Beta, so if you'd like to volunteer, lemme know in a review, or just PM me. **

**-I AM ZE BETA**


End file.
